Whispers of Darkness
by EmeraldEyedJedi
Summary: AU/EU. No one expected the peace following the Emperor's death to last forever, but just three years into remaking the galaxy, it's doubtful that an interruption like this was even fathomed. L/M, H/L, and more.  ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfic! I had an idea and had to go with it. Hopefully it will continue. I'll do my best to update as often and regularly as I can!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, obviously.<p>

* * *

><p>Main Characters: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo<p>

Timeline: The Thrawn Trilogy has happened, albeit faster. AU/EU. This story takes place about 3 years after RotJ.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Mara Jade sat on the floor in the living room of her apartment on Yavin IV. Not feeling well, she had excused herself from training early that day and, after a nap, decided to make use of the down time and meditate. Skywalker would be happy with that, she had decided with a smile.

Adjusting to a comfortable cross-legged position, she began breathing slowly, easing herself into a meditative state. With her senses fully opened, she could feel everything. The few students in their apartments, settling down for the night; others, studying in the library; and even the ones practicing physical skills outside, while creatures watched from the shadows of the forest. A wave of calm washed over her, and she turned her thoughts to herself and began exploring, remembering, thinking.

Her even breathing quickened and her eyes snapped open suddenly as she slammed her walls back into place. Sweat glistened on her skin.

"No. Oh, no," she breathed.

A few moments later, she felt someone outside her door. There was a knock, then a voice: "Mara, are you alright? May I come in?"

Mara stood shakily and went to the door. Her stomach was suddenly doing acrobatics. With a wet hand, she palmed open the door. It was Luke. Glancing out into the hallway, Mara motioned him inside. Her throat wouldn't work.

"Mara, what is it?"

Fearing her weak legs wouldn't hold her, Mara plopped on the couch and Luke sat next to her and took her hands. Despite the tension visible in his shoulders, she felt him extending calm.

It was funny how everything had come to be with Luke; ironic, actually. They had met a little over two years ago, while she had been working for Karrde. She had discovered his stranded X-wing and seizing the opportunity to fulfill the last command given to her, brought him on board. She had no way to know that the farmboy-turned-Rebel-hero would impact her life in such a way. The two had become entangled in the Thrawn campaign while Mara had battled her own inner war against Palpatine's order to kill Luke. She couldn't bring herself to do it but wanted to be free from her old master's hold. Through an odd turn of events, a clone of Luke was destroyed in his place.

Then Luke had given her his old lightsaber - his father's. And on that high Coruscant rooftop, he had told her in one gesture how much he cared for her...a kiss. He had invited her to help him begin a Jedi academy, and much to Talon Karrde's surprise, Mara withdrew from his organization and joined Luke in his three-month-long search for Force-sensitives.

Over that time, Mara found herself becoming more and more attracted to the Jedi. She knew from the way he looked at her that he felt the same. After discussing it, the two had come to an agreement that if they allowed themselves the luxury of a romantic relationship, it would be kept a secret. Luke was much chagrinned about it, but after Mara explained, he agreed with her that them being a couple - a former Imperial agent and Rebel icon - wouldn't do any good for the infant Jedi academy.

That was six months ago. Mara was at a point now where she couldn't imagine life without Luke. He had done so much with her, and for her. And though it was a struggle at times, their hidden relationship had been working out well.

Until now.

Luke ran his thumb back and forth over the back of Mara's hand, drawing her out of her reverie. Ever patient, he waited for her to open up. He'd learned that it worked better that way.

As Luke looked into Mara's green eyes, he could see swirls of emotion - pain, happiness, surprise, love. He could also see tears threatening to spill.

Mara inhaled a shaky breath.

"Luke…" she said in a whisper. "I don't know how to tell you."

"Then don't talk," he replied, brushing her cheek. "Just let me in."

Mara hesitated, then slowly dropped her mental shields. Luke closed his eyes and extended his awareness toward her, gently. The brush of his mind on hers was calming, like a tender rub on the back. Mara watched him intently.

Suddenly, Luke's head snapped up. He stared at Mara to see a tear streak down her face.

"Oh, Mara," he said. She leaned into his open arms and let the tears flow.

* * *

><p>For a good ten minutes Luke held Mara, letting her tears soak his tunic, extending calm, caressing her hair. While Mara's feelings were obvious, Luke's own were still swirling. Finally, he sat up and held her away from him. She looked up.<p>

"Luke...I'm sorry..." she mumbled. He could feel her despair.

"Mara, love," he began, measuring his words.

"This is my fault," she interrupted, hanging her head.

"Mara, it takes two," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

Despite the tears, she cracked a smile.

"There. Isn't that a better way to look at things?" Luke said, pushing back some of her stray hair. He drew her close again. "Mara, this is the best day of my life."

Mara looked up at him.

"You aren't angry?" she asked, surprise in her voice.

"Of course not. I could never be angry with you."

He looked into her eyes.

"Mara, you've given me everything I've ever wanted. Love...purpose...fulfillment...joy. You're the other half of me that I didn't know was missing. And now, you are giving me a child. This is more than I could have dreamed of. It's worth celebrating."

Mara leaned into his embrace.

"But this complicates things," she replied. "In just a few months, people will notice, and - "

Luke cut her off by placing a silencing finger on her lips.

"And we'll worry about that when the time comes. For now, we are going to enjoy our new family."

Mara smiled at the word. Family...something she'd never had before.

"I love you," Luke said, kissing her gently.

"I know, Farmboy," Mara replied. "I know."

* * *

><p>Leia groaned as she opened her eyes. There was that foot in her back again, and it was too big to be Han's. Carefully, she rolled over and looked past her protruding stomach to see her daughter squirming under the covers. Sleep was a rare thing for Leia these days. Why couldn't Jaina stay in her own bed and let her mother rest? She sighed quietly.<p>

"Jaina..." she groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Hidin', Mamma."

"Hiding? From what?"

"Monstows." Jaina pulled the sheets over her head.

Leia reached over and pulled down the sheets.

"Monsters? You know there is no such thing."

"Yacen said so."

Leia rolled her eyes.

"He did not. Now come, let's get you back to bed."

Jaina shrieked and darted under the covers to the foot of the bed. Leia stood up and threw back the covers.

"Wha - ? Leia!" Han yelled, partially awake.

"Your daughter," she replied, nodding to the end of the bed where 2-year-old Jaina was hunched in a fetal position.

Han mumbled something unintelligible, rolled over, and pulled the covers back up.

Leia clenched her fists in anger, then relaxed. Becoming angry wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Jaina," she said as gently as she could, "it's time to go back to your own bed. Mommy and Daddy need to sleep."

"But...but…" Brown eyes peeked out from under the blanket.

"Jaina. Now."

Jaina stared a moment longer, then submitted to her mother. She reached for Leia to pick her up, but Leia turned and left to the room across the hall. Jaina pouted, hopped off the bed, and ran after Leia. When she arrived, Leia had the lights on dim and was adjusting her daughter's pillows.

Jaina cast a glance at the closet door.

"Mamma?" she murmured.

Leia straightened and rubbed the small of her back, then her temples.

"Jaina, listen to me. I don't know what Jacen told you, but there are no monsters here. Come to bed."

Whimpering, Jaina hurried over to her bed and jumped in.

"He said it," Jaina said simply whilst pulling the covers to her chin.

"He's asleep, Jaina. It was probably just a dream." She was really trying to be patient. Precious time that she could be using to sleep...and how her back was killing her…

"He whispowed it when I was sleeping," Jaina said in all sincerity.

Leia started and gave a surprise half-laugh.

"What?"

"I howd him, in my sleep."

Leia simply stared at Jaina. This was...new.

"Um, you can tell me more tomorrow," she said, then bent to gently kiss her daughter's brow. "For now, sleep."

"Okay." Jaina smiled, content with having told her mom. "Nigh-night, Mamma."

"Goodnight, Jaina."

Leia sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the chrono. She was now wide awake.

Was Jaina really hearing voices? Threatening ones at that? And did this have anything to do with the twins' recent display of Force-sensitivity?

She rubbed her stomach, mainly to dry her palms. She needed to know.

And she knew just who to ask.

"Tomorrow," she mumbled. She was asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leia awoke to Han's peck on her cheek. She stirred and smiled up at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Leia replied. She sat up and Han rubbed her swollen belly.

"Did he bother you at all last night?" he asked.

"No, not at all; he was fine. It was Jaina who caused problems."

Han rolled his eyes. Leia smiled - Han obviously didn't remember being woken up when Leia threw off the covers to retrieve their daughter.

"Did she keep you up long?" Han asked as Leia pulled on her robe.

"No, it was just a bad dream," Leia replied. She didn't want to tell him her worries yet; knowing him, he would want to chase down whatever was frightening Jaina with blasters blazing. Besides, she wasn't even positive it was anything to worry about. She would let him know after she talked to Luke about it.

"Well, Princess, what are your plans for the day?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" Leia replied with a grin. "You've been with the twins too long."

Han laughed.

"I'm just wondering how you're going to get through these next two months, away from the political scene," he said. "It was nice of them to give you the time off to prepare for Anakin, but you might become so antsy that I want you away."

Leia stood up on her toes to give her husband a kiss.

"So that's what you think of when I'm around," she said with a Solo smile.

"Now Princess, that isn't everything." Han reached around and pinched her bottom; she squealed, jumping back from him. He chased her into the living room where the twins were already making a mess.

"Hi Mommy!" Jacen said with a wide smile. He reached up for her to lift him, but Han picked him up instead while Leia went for some caf. Jaina, jealous of her brother suddenly having all the attention, ran over to her father. The three sat on the couch as Leia returned, two mugs in hand. The four sat snuggling on the couch together.

"Mamma," Jaina said, "do you get to stay and play today?"

Leia smiled, but there was a twinge of sadness behind it - the fact that her daughter had to wonder if she would be home or not.

_Blasted politics,_ she thought silently.

"Yes, dear, I'll be home," she replied. "In fact, I'll be home until Anakin comes." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"I want him to stay dere for a long while," Jacen said from the other side of Han. His father laughed and ruffled his hair.

"What are we donna do today, Mamma?" Jaina asked.

Leia pursed her lips. "Have I ever told you how much you're like your father?"

"Uh, no."

Han and Leia laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure about today," Leia said, answering Jaina's question, "but I thought that I'd call Uncle Luke and see if he wanted to come for dinner in a few days."

"Uncle Luke!" both twins squealed together. "Yay!"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've seen the kid," Han agreed.

"We could invite a few others," Leia continued. "Lando and Tendra, Mara…"

Han grinned at Leia.

"Are you going to try to set your brother up again?" he smirked.

Leia returned his grin.

"I wouldn't call it _that_," she answered, "but maybe. He's lonely, and I think they'd be good for each other."

"Aside from the fact that she wanted to kill him a few years ago," Han said, grunting as Jacen suddenly decided he needed to climb on Han's shoulders.

"Han, they're past that," Leia said quickly. "I've seen them work together, on Wayland. Luke won't admit it, but he needs her. And she could use the love."

"Alright, but I'm not apart of this," Han replied, setting Jacen down on the floor. Leia ignored him.

"You Skywalkers are nothing but trouble," he muttered playfully, then dodged a pillow tossed his direction. Jacen and Jaina noticed it and grabbed the other two and began pummeling Han with them. Leia watched in amusement until Han began tickling her. Jacen and Jaina continued attacking their father, distracting him long enough for Leia to wiggle out of his grasp, acquire a pillow of her own, and join her children in hitting Han. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it ceased, leaving all four Solos laughing.

* * *

><p>The next day during training, Mara distanced herself a little more from Luke, though not on purpose. Everyone knew they were good friends, but her subconscious was causing her to overcompensate for the situation. She held her walls up high to avoid any accidental slips and pretty much kept to herself. Due to morning sickness, she had been late for the day's sessions, and had seemed weary throughout her practices. To her relief, no one commented. It was a good thing, she mused, for she wasn't sure what her response would be.<p>

Luke, on the other hand, was glowing, both physically and in the Force. He was full of energy, pushing the trainees harder and being very generous with praise.

When the group braked for a midday meal, Luke went back to his quarters to prepare for an afternoon of one-on-one sparring. Upon entering, he noticed a flashing light on the wall com, indicating a missed call. It was Leia. He quickly dialed back, and she answered almost immediately.

"Luke! How are you?" she said vivaciously, a bright smile warming her cheeks.

"I'm wonderful," he answered with equal buoyancy. "And you?"

"Almost perfect," she replied. "I've been given two months off - one to prepare for Anakin, and the other to recover."

"That's great, Leia! I'm sure the kids are enjoying that."

She smiled and looked off-screen for a moment, then nodded.

"So much so that they're tearing the house apart."

Luke laughed, and Leia smiled again at her brother.

"You're in a good mood," she noted. "It's nice to see you this way. Heck, you're even out of your black robes."

"Ah, Ley, give me a break," he teased. "Being a Jedi Master isn't all that easy. But it's been better the past few weeks. They're making notable progress."

"That's good to hear."

Luke suddenly remembered that he was returning her original call.

"So, why did you call?"

"I was thinking that if it was convenient, you could come to Coruscant and spend a few days with us," Leia said, hopeful. Luke smiled.

"I'd love that."

"Han, the kids and I, Lando and Tendra, and probably Talon Karrde…" Leia trailed off. "Is Mara still there training?"

Luke almost jumped at Mara's name, but managed to control himself.

"Yes, she is," he replied, careful to keep his tone relaxed. "Why, did you think she'd run off?"

"Not really," Leia replied with a shrug. "I was just wondering."

Luke decided to drop the topic.

"I'll see how soon I can leave here." Luke thought for a moment. "I should be able to be there in two days."

Leia nodded.

"Sounds great. The kids will be so excited."

"I can't wait to see them," Luke replied.

Han suddenly appeared behind Leia.

"Hey, what about me?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Oh, I suppose I have to say hi to the in-laws," Luke said with a laugh.

Leia turned serious.

"I love you, Luke...stay safe."

"Love you too, Leia. See you soon."

Leia cut the transmission and Luke turned away from the dark terminal to continue getting ready. He smiled. For the first time in a long time, he felt...happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Blast it…"

Luke paused outside Mara's apartment door. He listened for a moment to the shuffling going on inside before punching in the access code and entering.

To his surprise, Mara was doing her best to shove an armful of clothes into a small duffle bag. She seemed oblivious to him at the moment as she bit back a curse.

"Need some help?" he asked. She whirled in surprise, her hand going to her hip, then relaxed when she saw it was him.

"Please, just come on in," Mara mumbled sarcastically.

"What _are_ you doing?" Luke asked, stepping closer.

"Well," she turned to him with an exaggerated smile, "your dear sister has invited me to her dinner party in a couple days. I'm leaving now to meet up with Karrde so I can go with him. We don't want stories to start flying, do we?"

Luke raised his eyebrows. So _that_ was why Leia had asked about her.

"As you can see, I'm thrilled," she continued as she tugged on the zipper of the bag. "A night with Han and Lando...it should be lovely."

Luke bit his lower lip to stifle a laugh, but Mara caught the emotion through the Force.

"Thanks, Farmboy. Your sympathy is much appreciated."

Luke took a hold of her shoulders and turned, landing seated on the couch with her on top of him. He kissed her cheek.

"You need to relax," he admonished her gently. Mara's shoulders drooped.

"Luke, what if she finds out?" she asked, placing her hands over Luke's, which were on her stomach.

Luke rested his chin on her shoulder, his face blank.

"I don't think she could," Luke answered after a few silent moments. "She didn't let me teach her much - only the very basics."

Mara didn't seem convinced, but she didn't reply.

"Mara," Luke said quietly, "Please trust me on this. Leia won't find out. If you shield, you should be fine. And you have me there to help you."

Mara finally looked up and turned in his lap to face him.

"Alright," she replied softly. She suddenly smiled. "Now what can you do about Lando?"

Luke laughed lightly. "I think I need to meditate on that one."

Mara leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before standing up to gather her things. As she hefted the duffle bag and started toward the door, Luke caught her hand.

"Be careful," he said in all seriousness, looking into her eyes.

"I will," she replied, and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Nearing the Academy's small hangar where her ship was waiting, Mara cursed silently as she saw Kyp sauntering towards her. She had done quite well in avoiding him throughout the day, especially in the mess hall. She didn't exactly want to face his verbal abuse until she had her emotions in check. Actually, she didn't want to face the kid at all.<p>

She did her best to control herself from slapping him upside the head as he grinned and stopped.

"Well hello, Jade," he said. Mara didn't hang her head, but she didn't look him in the eye, either.

"Hello, Kyp," she forced through gritted teeth.

"Ghosts of the past bothering you much today? You seem to be a little...preoccupied."

Mara clenched her fists. Kyp leaned back causally, crossed his arms, and smirked.

"Ah-ah-ah, Jade...anger is of the dark side. You should know that - you're familiar with it."

This time, Mara actually brought her fist up to his face. He simply grabbed ahold of her arm and squeezed a little too tightly.

"Kyp! What is your problem?" she fumed. He dramatically faked surprise.

"My problem? Oh, I'm not sure...maybe it has something to do with a certain Imperial agent murdering my family in cold blood and ruining my life?"

Mara flinched as Kyp grabbed her shoulders, lifted her off the ground, and shook her. Despite his being 8 years younger, he was much larger.

"Kyp! Relax!" she shouted, swallowing hard.

He stared at her in anger, and Mara suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Fear suddenly took over her as she realized how serious Kyp was this time. As she felt his swirling emotions, she was reminded of when they first met.

It had been a long six weeks with no results, and Luke had been very discouraged. He had thought it would be easier to find Force-sensitives. Then, he had felt the need to visit the planet Kessel. When they arrived, the pair discovered that there was an illegal spice mining operation going on, using slaves. They quickly demolished everyone and everything involved.

As the once-slaves filed out of the mines for the last time, they gave Luke highest praise. They wept, sang, and a few even pledged their lives to him. However, Luke was too preoccupied by looking for "the one that glowed".

And he had emerged, one of the last few to leave the mines. He hadn't looked like a 15-year-old - he appeared more as of a wearied explorer who had been dealt too many rough blows in life.

Luke had quickly but gently introduced himself and told Kyp the story, how he was on the search for Jedi trainees. Kyp happily agreed, saying he had no family. He was excited to start life all over.

Then, Luke had introduced Mara, and Kyp's whole demeanor changed. She still remembered his words.

"It's you. I can't believe it. You're the one who killed my family. You're the one who sentenced me to a life of slavery for the past five years."

It was true. Mara had been in charge of the battalion that wiped out Dantooine. At age 15, she didn't know the reason behind the Emperor's orders to demolish the planet - she simply obeyed and didn't question him.

They had started with the capitol, then worked their way to the country, and in less than half a day, the planet was barren. They had destroyed every living thing. Apparently, Kyp had been one of about three who had survived the attack.

The orphaned boy had been discovered by slavers and taken to Kessel to be sold into his new life - spice mining. Kyp had become very bitter and had vowed to get his revenge on those involved in the destruction of his home.

Kyp had still agreed to come along with them, but he spoke no more than five words a day to Mara. He avoided her as much as he could. But then, the next time they landed and Luke went out on his own, leaving the two behind, he had seriously threatened her.

And here he was again, staring at her in barely-controlled anger. She had never told Luke about the sporadic and unpredictable confrontations. She knew Luke would throw him out of the academy, and not only would that arouse suspicion, but would also raise Kyp's ire against her. She probably didn't need more enemies.

But at the moment, she hoped it wasn't a fatal mistake.

Kyp stared at her a moment more before releasing her arms from his iron grip. She stumbled back and caught herself on the wall.

"Mark my words, Jade," she said, leaning closer, his nose mere inches from hers, "one of these days I'll have my revenge, one way or another."

And he spun on his heel and rushed out of the hall. Mara caught her breath, picked up her bag, and entered the hangar.

_Sithspawn,_ she thought as she entered her small ship. _What puberty _won't_ do to a person._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

0400. Leia sighed and silently rubbed her forehead. This night was not going well. Not only had Anakin - she was _positive_ it was a boy - decided to do a little dance inside of her as soon as her head hit the pillow, but she had a pounding migraine from the kids' hyperactivity.

0400. Curse that number.

Aside from that, Leia had an odd feeling - a tickle at the back of her mind, something she couldn't even put into words if she had wanted to. Something just didn't feel right.

Deciding that it was useless to try to sleep, Leia slipped on her robe, hoping that a cup of warm tea would soothe her.

As she stepped into the hallway, she stopped when a near-silent sound came from the twins' room. She poked her head in the room and heard a muffled sob.

"Jacen?" she whispered gently, walking over to the boy's bed. He turned as she placed a hand on his back.

"Mamma," he sniffed, "make it stop."

Leia wasn't sure if she jumped from Jacen's words or Anakin's kick.

"Pwease, Mamma."

Leia gathered up her son into her arms and carried him into the living room. After turning the lights on low and putting a pot of water on, she sat on the couch and pulled Jacen onto her lap. He laid his head on her chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jacen, what's bothering you? A dream?"

Jacen looked up at his mother's face with wide brown eyes.

"No," he replied, then drew his lips into a thin line.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. "Talking helps."

She watched as her son took a deep breath, his eyes darting to the hallway.

"Otay." He looked down at his hands.

"Would you like some hot chocolate first?"

The corners of his mouth turned up before he lifted his head.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Moments later, she handed a mug to Jacen and settled next to him with her own cup of tea. Jacen took a sip and seemed to relax a little. Leia pulled him closer and waited for him to speak. It was a few more gulps of cocoa before he did so.

"It was a voice," he said, looking into the brown liquid in his mug. Leia did her best to reveal no emotion, but her shoulders did stiffen.

"It made me feel sad," Jacen continued, looking at his mother.

"What did it say?"

"Nofing. I just was sad when I heard it."

Leia admitted to herself that this certainly was strange. However, Jaina had heard a voice just the night before, and now, here was her precious son telling her the same thing.

"But you don't know what it said." Leia looked over the top of her cup as Jacen nodded his head, affirming the statement. Leia couldn't suppress a deep sigh, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Jacen set his mug down on the coffee table, then curled up next to Leia.

"Can I sweep with you now?" he asked, absentmindedly petting Leia's stomach.

"I'm not going back to bed," Leia replied, "so if you're sleepy, you can sit here with me."

"Otay." Jacen curled up tighter, and after a few minutes, his breathing became quiet and even. Leia pulled the soft blanket off the back of the couch onto her small son.

* * *

><p>In the early morning light, climbing down from the small starfighter and wiping his hands on the pants of his flight suit, Luke looked to two of his good friends and most advanced students, Kyle Katarn and Corran Horn.<p>

Kyle had been an Imperial Stormtrooper until the fall of the Empire. Luke had discovered his Force presence when he hand his newfound trainees returned to Coruscant after Luke's search. Even though he had been the last to join the group, he had advanced quickly and impressed Luke with his skill.

Corran had been introduced to Luke by Han Solo. The two had been friends, having grown up together, but when Han went down his own path, Horn had followed his father and joined the Corellian Security Force, where he stayed until joining the New Republic and later, the Jedi Academy. While he didn't have many strong areas, he was faithful to his studies and to his fellow students.

"We couldn't find him," Kyle said to Luke. "Not even in the Force. He's obviously already up and practicing _something_."

Luke shook his head in slight annoyance. He had wanted to put Kyp in charge while he was gone - with Katarn and Horn nearby, of course - but as usual, the boy was nowhere to be found. Kyp was probably the strongest of all the students, but he was still young, and therefore sometimes very forgetful of life outside of his practices.

"Never mind, then," Luke said. "I'll just leave you two to keep an eye on everyone."

"Will do, Master Skywalker," Corran replied with a small salute.

Kyle clapped Luke on the shoulder in a friendly manner and said, "You don't need to worry about us, Luke. We've got everything covered here. Go and enjoy your time with your family - we'll be fine."

Luke grinned at his brown-haired and -bearded friend and winked.

"You know me," he said, "always worrying about you here."

Corran gave a small snort and said, "Luke, you'd make a fabulous mother."

The three laughed, and as Luke turned to climb into his X-Wing, Corran said, "But seriously, Luke."

"Alright, okay, I get it," he said in mock annoyance. "See you soon."

Luke closed the hatch and powered up the fighter, and Katarn and Horn turned to walk back to the Temple as Luke's ship entered the sky.

* * *

><p>Han entered the Solo's home carrying an armload of groceries, and was surprised when silence reached his ears. Glancing into the living room as he passed, he noticed the twins on the couch watching a holovid and smiled. He set the packages down and sampled some soup on the stove before putting the groceries away. He then ambled in the living room.<p>

He was greeted by C-3PO - however, the droid wasn't talking incessantly; he was powered down, but his arms were raised as if in scolding. Han laughed, and Jacen turned around.

"Hi Daddy," he said, flashing a smile just like his father's. Han walked over to his two children.

"What's with Threepio?" he asked with a smile.

"He was annoying," Jaina said simply, not taking her eyes of the holovid screen. Han laughed out loud and patted her head.

"Where's Mom?"

The twins shrugged in unison. Han decided he wasn't going to get anything more out of them, so he went to find Leia on his own.

Leia heard Han outside the door before he entered, and she quickly stood and bodily blocked the screen on the computer terminal as he stepped into the room. It didn't go unnoticed, for Han's eyebrow shot up.

"Hey, Your Worship," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Leia replied. "Just...looking for...recipes for tomorrow night."

Han stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked over to her and easily looked around her small form.

"'Dealing with children's nightmares'? What in the world?"

Leia sat back down on the chair.

"The twins have been dreaming a lot lately," she conceded. "I was just trying to find out if there was a way to help them, you know, stop."

"Leia, they're just dreams." Han looked confused, which normally amused Leia. "Everyone has bad ones occasionally."

"Not like this," she muttered.

"What?" Han asked. "What are they dreaming about?"

Leia sighed and walked over to the bed, then motioned for Han to sit next to her.

"I didn't want to tell you until I talked to Luke about this," she began, running her fingers through the looser part of her hair, "because I didn't want you worrying if it was nothing."

"Well, it obviously has you ruffled," he said simply. "It must be something."

Leia ran a hand across her eyes, then looked at Han.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Han, the kids have been hearing voices."

Han gave a small laugh.

"What?"

"Two nights ago, Jaina told me that Jacen was whispering things about monsters to her," Leia went on, "and last night, Jacen told me he heard a voice that made him feel sad."

Han was staring at the floor, rubbing his chin, when Leia looked at him.

"Sithspawn, Leia, this is more than nightmares," Han said.

"I know that," Leia answered. "That's why I'm having Luke come. I want to talk to him about this. It's very convenient that this happened so soon after they showed us Force abilities."

Han's gaze seemed to grow hard for a moment, but he looked at her composedly. Leia took ahold of his hand, and he reached up behind her to gently massage her neck.

"Hopefully it's nothing," she mumbled, as if to soothe her own thoughts.

_I wish I could say the same,_ Han thought, but instead of voicing it, simply leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Just then, the couple heard Threepio's servomotors as he came down the hallway.

"Mistress Leia, you won't believe what the twins have done to me…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're very late."

Kyp bowed his head in respect, but not even that could wipe the smug look off the young man's face.

"My apologies. A few circumstances...prevented me from arriving on time."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Kyp waved his hand.

"It is of no concern," he replied. "What matters right now is that Skywalker is no longer on planet, as you probably have felt."

"Yes."

"He is going to be away for a few days, so time is of the essence," Kyp went on as he pushed back his hood. "I'm here now, and eager to begin."

A disembodied laugh echoed through the dark throne room, emphasizing its abandonment and emptiness.

"As you are," the voice said. "And we shall soon enough. But there is something else on your mind...something you'd like to share with me."

Kyp smiled in self-satisfaction.

"Yes...I have just learned something that will help us immensely."

* * *

><p>As Leia expected, Luke was the first one to arrive the next day, and a few hours early. As soon as the door chimed, she abandoned her workstation in the kitchen and rushed to greet her brother.<p>

"Luke!" she enthused, throwing her arms around him. This drew the attention of Han and the kids, and as Luke hugged his sister, he was suddenly pounced upon by the rest of the Solo family.

"Hey kid!"

"Uncle Luke!"

"Yay, Uncle Lukie!"

The twins clamored for his attention while Han clapped Luke on the shoulder and enveloped him in a hug and Leia ruffled his hair. Finally Jacen was rewarded from his efforts of trying to climb up his uncle's leg when Luke scooped him up and lightly tossed him in the air. He also snatched up Jaina and gave her a kiss in the middle of her forehead.

"Boy am I glad to be here," he said with a full grin. "Back at home."

The twins giggled as Luke set them back on the floor to follow his sister into the kitchen, only to be intercepted by Han.

"Why don't you and Luke take the kids to the park?" he suggested, giving Leia what he hoped was a meaningful look. "I'm sure you two would like to catch up. You know, sibling bonding."

Leia laughed and looked at Luke, who nodded in response. Han knew that she desperately wanted to talk to her brother, and she appreciated his offer.

"Are you sure you can handle everything here?" she asked with a raised brow.

Han waved a hand as if to brush it off.

"Meh. I've cooked before sweetheart - I was single for a good while before you came along. I had to eat something then."

Luke smirked at his brother-in-law as he picked up Leia's apron and tied it around his waist.

"Whether it was good cooking or bad we'll probably never know," Luke said, failing miserably at hiding a simper. "It was so covered in spices that you were never able to tell."

Leia laughed at Han's expression to Luke's comment, but he pointedly ignored it and turned to the stove, which garnered another muffled laugh form his wife.

"Hardy-har," he teased. "Get out of here. I'll be fine - as long as you don't take all day. 'Sides, Chewie will be here soon."

"We won't be gone long," Leia replied, then slightly raised her voice to call the kids, "Jacen, Jaina, come put on your boots; we're going to the park with Uncle Luke!"

The twins tumbled into the hallway, clamoring over each other to be the first to reach the closet, and as Luke knelt to assist them, Leia kissed Han on the cheek.

"Thanks, nerfherder," she said. "You're not all that bad...I think I'll keep you."

"Ready Mommy!" Jaina exclaimed, then jumped up and ran to the door. With Jacen right behind her, she used the Force to press the door release, and the twins scurried out toward the lifts.

Luke stood in surprise at Jaina's use of the Force for just a moment before realizing that he needed to chase them down. Leia followed closely behind her brother, and she called out one last thing to Han before the door slid shut:

"Go easy on the spices, okay?"

Han just laughed.

* * *

><p>The park was really just a large rooftop of a nearby building fitted with synthetic grass and trees, paths and benches, and a decent-sized play area for children. However, it was a quiet place the Solos enjoyed coming to when they needed to unwind. While the twins ran around together with seemingly endless energy, Luke and Leia watched from a nearby bench.<p>

"How long have they been doing that?" Luke asked, watching in fascination as his niece and nephew played, occasionally using the Force slightly to accomplish different things.

"Oh, about two weeks," Leia replied after a moment. "Jacen showed it first. Jaina had managed to lock herself in the 'fresher, and he let her out."

"Their control is pretty impressive," Luke said, still watching the kids.

"They could have waited a little longer," Leia said with a small laugh. "They do things every day - but it's mostly powering down Threepio."

Luke laughed at this and turned to look at his sister.

"They'll make great Jedi someday," she said softly.

Luke noticed a slight change in her attitude.

"What is it?" he asked, placing his hand on top of hers. She upturned her small hand underneath his and squeezed it tightly, and let out a subdued sigh before meeting Luke's eye.

"A couple nights ago, Jaina woke me up because of a nightmare," she began. "At least, that's what I thought it was. But when I brought her back to bed, she said that Jacen had whispered something about monsters while she was sleeping."

Luke's face was unreadable, so Leia went on.

"Then, last night, I couldn't sleep. Before I went to the living room, I stopped to check on the twins. Jacen was awake."

She looked down at their interlaced hands. Why was she having so much trouble talking about this?

"He told me that he had heard a voice. He didn't know what it said, but it made him feel...sad. I know that it's not a coincidence; it's too much alike in such a short time."

Feeling Leia's distress, he moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. The twins were still playing happily, their light laughter carrying across the play area.

"What do you think it could be?" Leia asked. Her tone was subdued. "Why are they suddenly having these dreams? Does it have something to do with their display of the Force?"

They were silent for a few long moments before Luke answered.

"I honestly don't know. But I can tell you this," he looked at Leia with purpose, "I'll do everything I can to find out."

Leia allowed a slight smile to light her face.

"I know it's going to be hard, but you can't let it get to you," he admonished. "That's my job. You have to worry about just being Mommy."

He placed a hand on her protruding stomach to emphasis his point.

Trying to lighten the mood, Leia quipped, "He's going to be trouble...I've experienced some already."

"So it's Anakin then?"

"I'm pretty sure. What do you think?"

Luke simply nodded in response, confirming her thoughts.

A comfortable silence followed as the lost-and-found siblings watched Leia's children play. Finally, Leia broke the silence.

"Well, what do you say we go and make sure Han hasn't ruined dinner?" she said teasingly.

"Good idea," Luke said. "That'd be disappointing, because I'm _hungry_."

"What else is new?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they took a speeder taxi from the docking bay to the Solo's home, Mara fumbled distractedly with the buttons on her black jacket while staring out over Coruscant's evening bustle. She knew that she had started acting unusual when they had touched down about an hour ago, but thankfully Talon Karrde knew better than to question her about it. Aside from stealing a few furtive glances, he had done nothing else, but Mara was silently touched by his unspoken concern. He'd always been a good friend and was almost a father-figure to her.

Mara took a quiet deep breath, willing herself and her stomach to calm down. She tried reassuring herself that it would be okay, just as Luke would be doing were he here with her. Happiness squirmed within her at the thought of seeing him.

_Stars, Mara,_ she thought wryly,_ you're away from him for two days, and can hardly function properly. You're acting like some love-struck teenager._

A smile tugged the corners of her mouth upwards, and she exhaled steadily and turned to Karrde.

"Have you seen the Solos recently?" she asked, trying to make casual conversation. She had felt awkward around him all day.

He shook his head.

"No. I talked to Han a few months back to see if he still had a connection I needed," he said with a small smile. "Some friend I am, huh?"

Mara grinned and patted his leg.

"You're just fine. He's busy as you are - I'm sure raising a family is just has difficult as running an expanding trade business."

"Yes, I pity him at times." Karrde smiled genuinely at his ex-business partner. "What about you? The Solos really welcomed you after saving the babies."

Mara nodded marginally, thinking back to the event. She had been lucky enough - though Luke would say it had been the will of the Force - to be in the old Imperial Palace when an Imperial team tried to covertly take the Solo family by surprise and abscond with the twins. With the aid of the Force and some of her old skills, she had intercepted them and prevented them from succeeding. A few of the higher-ups in the New Republic had accepted her then, but none went as far as the Han and Leia did. She had felt very accepted into their family after that event, and though they weren't in constant contact, still kept in touch.

"They aren't so little anymore," Mara told Karrde. "They're two now and growing up quickly."

"I'm sure they're just like their parents," Karrde commented lightly as the taxi came to a stop in front of the Solo's stately apartments.

"Oh, Force help us," Mara said with a small laugh.

The hallway to the apartment was mildly scented with what Mara guessed was that evening's meal. Her stomach grumbled, garnering a small laugh from Karrde and reminding her how long it had been since she had eaten.

"Hello, Mara," Leia said happily as they entered. As she was holding a large pan of something, she gave Mara a one-armed hug, but it was no less meaningful. "Hello Talon."

"It's so good to see you," Mara replied, returning the hug. She smiled at the sisterly gesture - Leia probably had no idea how much it meant to her. Mara felt like she was coming home. "You look lovely."

Mara smiled at Leia. Her bright apron did nothing to hide her largely protruding stomach, but she still carried herself like the princess she was.

"Why thank you," Leia said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Only a couple weeks left."

Mara reached out and gingerly rubbed Leia's belly.

"And, feeling very domesticated, you decided to have a party," Mara commented, amused. Leia laughed in response.

"Yes, Han tried kicking me out of here more than a few times in the past few days," she said, "but he finally surrendered because he couldn't take my hounding. It's a way for me to relax, believe it or not."

"Do you know what you're having?" Karrde asked politely as he hung his and Mara's jackets.

"I'm positive he's a boy," Leia answered, looking at Mara. "I've felt it very strongly. We've decided to name him Anakin."

Mara smiled, meeting Leia's eyes.

"I just have to finish a few things in here, but you're welcome to join everyone else in the main room." Leia turned to retrieve another large pan from the oven. "I'll be there shortly."

Mara and Karrde entered the living room where everyone else was gathered. Mara inwardly braced herself, but relaxed when she saw Lando seated next to a female friend on the sofa. She breathed easier, beginning to take comfort in the fact that this dinner might actually be comfortable.

Her eyes went to Luke, who was grinning at her from the other couch, where Jacen and Jaina were scrambling back and forth from one end to the other. Jaina had already managed to muss her short braid.

"Hey, you two," Han said with his trademark grin, "we thought you'd never make it."

"Us, late?" Talon replied. "You know better than that, Solo."

Karrde took a seat in the chair across from Han and accepted the proffered glass, jumping right into the conversation. Mara noted with amusement that Han was wasting no time in breaking out the drinks.

Finding it the only place left, Mara sat on the empty seat on the couch Luke was on. The twins scrambled over to her, and Jaina arrived first, whom she happily enveloped in a hug.

"Mawa!" Jaina exclaimed happily. She planted a kiss on the older woman's face.

"I'm happy to see you, too!" she said with a laugh.

As Jacen wormed his way past his sister to give her his own hug, Mara noticed Luke watching her interaction with the twins, his typical farmboy grin lighting his eyes. She sent a ripple of mild annoyance to him, then followed it by light amusement. She noticed from the corner of her eye that it took some effort for him to return his attention to the others in the room.

'_Ah, farmboy, I love you,'_ she sent through their bond.

'_Not funny,'_ was his quick reply.

Mara looked back to the twins and hugged them both again.

"You two are getting so big," she said to them. Jacen nodded, his wide eyes taking on a serious look.

"Daddy says I'm gonna be big as Chewie," he said. "And then I'm gonna be a Yedi like Uncle Luke, and fly fast ships."

Mara laughed lightheartedly at the boy.

"That sounds perfect," she replied. "What about you, Jaina?"

Jaina didn't reply, but instead looked up at Mara with her rich brown eyes.

"You're diffewent."

"What do you mean? I think it's _you_ who are different, Jaina. More grown up."

Jaina looked down at Mara's abdomen, and although she did her best to hide her sudden shock, she caught Luke's sidelong glance from the other end of the sofa. She hoped that at least her face had remained impassive.

"Yeah, like Mommy."

Mara looked to Jacen, who was now wearing the same expression as his sister. His head was cocked to one side, and he suddenly looked many years older as he nodded at Jaina.

_Oh gods,_ Mara thought, her mind suddenly racing. _Please…_

Leia entered the room then, and Jacen and Jaina seemed to forget her as they ran over to their mother. She had removed her apron and fixed her updo, and now looked almost radiant in her simple black dress.

"Dinner is ready!" she said with a smile. In response, Han's stomach rumbled loudly, and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Dinner was rather pleasant; polite conversation punctuated with laughter reverberated through the dining room. Leia had set the table with simple elegance and had presented quite the spread, combining both Corellian and Alderaanian cuisines with Coruscant flavor for an outstanding meal. Mara had gotten to know Lando's friend Tendra, and thankfully, the man himself hadn't done too much flirting. She doubted he would ever quit that, though - it was too much apart of his character. Jacen and Jaina had done a decent job of keeping their part of the table clean, but Mara had a hunch that Chewie's watch at that end had something to do with it.<p>

During dessert, Lando and Tendra had taken to conversing with the twins, and Talon had drawn Luke and Han into some story of a recent trade run. Looking up, Mara saw Leia smiling across the table at her.

_Here it comes,_ Mara thought, wondering how she ended up directly across from the former princess. It wasn't that she didn't like the her, it was just that...well, she knew the turn the conversation was about to take. Mara suppressed a silent groan.

"How's life been at the Academy?" Leia began politely enough.

"Decent enough," Mara replied. "When Luke isn't working us to the death." She smiled.

"It seems to be paying off...Luke told me that everyone is improving dramatically."

"Yeah, I suppose." Mara stirred her caf for an excuse to divert her eyes.

"He's been in the best mood lately that I've seen him in since...well, since my wedding, to be honest," Leia commented. She looked down the table at Luke, and Mara did as well, using it as a chance to admire him once again. He was so perfect...

"So it must be satisfactory for him," Leia went on. Mara simply nodded, and Leia was silent for a moment.

"What are your plans, Mara?"

"What?" Mara looked up, startled.

"What are you planning on doing after you complete your training?"

"Uh…" Mara took a sip of her water and almost choked. "Well, whatever Luke needs me to do, I guess. I'm sure he has plans for all of us after we're knighted."

Leia gave her one of her diplomatic, sympathetic smiles, and Mara suddenly decided she wanted this conversation to be over. However, she could tell Leia wasn't about to let up.

"But what do _you_ want to do, Mara? Have you ever thought about finding that special someone? Settling down? Having a family?"

Mara laughed sardonically.

"Have you _heard_ about my childhood, Leia? I don't have the kind of experience I'd need to have a family. I could never do it." The statement sent a pang of dejection through her - it was one of the doubts she had been having the past few days, but had yet to tell Luke. Really, what did she know about raising and loving children?

"That's just it, Mara," Leia replied, oblivious to the internal battle her friend was having. "All your life you've been trained and told what to do. You need some independence - some real freedom."

Mara bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at Leia. Real freedom? This was not how Mara expected this conversation to play out.

Mara noticed Luke glancing her way...she let out a small huff for projecting her emotions so much.

Leia noticed the frustration in Mara's face, and she reached across the table and laid her small manicured hand on top of Mara's.

"Just don't completely eliminate that possibility," she said empathetically. "Having a family was the best thing to ever happen to me."

She stole a glance down the table at the twins, then turned back to Mara and gently squeezed her hand affectionately.

"You'll always be apart of our family," she said to her. Mara noticed a grin tugging at her lips. "But if you want to make it official, I have a perfectly eligible brother…"

Leia's grin blossomed as Mara rolled her eyes, but she forced herself to return the smile.

"I knew you weren't going to let that opportunity pass," Mara replied.

"I have to plant the seeds where I can."

Mara laughed at this, breathing a little easier now. Leia stood and began to clear dishes.

"Do you want some help with that?" Mara offered. Leia smiled and nodded in a simple reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Lando and Tendra had left, Han managed to get the twins off to bed, much to their obvious dismay. They had whined and put up a fight, but after some reassurance that Uncle Luke would not disappear before morning came, had reluctantly obeyed.

Now they all worked on the last bit of cleanup. Mara wiped the last of the dishes as Leia and Luke stacked them in the cupboards.

"Do you need a place for the night, Mara?" Leia asked, drying her hands on a towel. "We have another empty guest room you're welcome to."

Mara threw a glance at Karrde as he and Han entered the room.

"I was just planning on staying on Karrde's ship with him," Mara replied. "No need for me to mess up a clean room."

"It'll be much more comfortable here, Mara," Karrde said, leaning up against the wall. "The ship's made for one person, really."

Mara looked back to a smiling Leia.

"Really, it's not a problem," she pushed.

"All right." Mara hoped she'd be able to steal some time with Luke, anyway.

"Well, I'd best be going now," Karrde announced. "Thank you again Leia, Han. It was a wonderful evening."

"Don't be a stranger," Han said with a smile as he clapped the older man on the shoulder. "Come around when you're in system."

"I'll be sure of it," Karrde replied. He smiled appreciatively at Leia, then bid them all goodnight as he left.

Leia tossed her rag onto the counter.

"I'm exhausted," she said as she walked to the main room and plopped most un-princess-like onto the nearest chair. "I'm going to head off to bed. Mara, you'll find the clothes you need for tonight in the room."

Mara nodded and after a moment, Leia hauled herself up and followed Han to their bedroom. As the door at the end of the hall eased shut, Mara turned -

And found Luke's face centimeters away from her own. Her eyes widened in slight surprise, but there was no time for sound to escape her lips as Luke pulled her into a hungry kiss.

"Gods, Luke," she said breathlessly, grinning slightly. His clear blue eyes sparkled in response.

"Do you have any idea how difficult that was?" he asked in a subdued tone, softly fingering a loose piece of her hair.

"Of course I do. You're not the only one in this situation."

He laughed lightly, quietly, then kissed her again.

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

><p><em>Luke stared helplessly at Han's motionless body, which lay crumpled on the floor in front of him. He knelt down next to Han and felt for a pulse. It was unnecessary, however - Luke felt as if part of himself had been torn away, lying dead alongside his best friend.<em>

_Luke stumbled to his feet, struggling to control his screaming emotions as he peered into the darkness surrounding him. He could feel Fear, the dark tendril of Panic swirling about inside of him, coldly grasping at any loose emotion, rising, threatening to choke the very life out of him -_

_Out of the darkness, a hand came to rest on his arm._

"_Luke...is - is Han all right?"_

_Luke swallowed with difficulty and turned to pull his sister into a protective hug._

"_Leia...I'm sorry...I couldn't..."_

_Her body shuddered in silent sobs, and Luke felt the cold wetness on his own face. Abruptly, the temperature in the room dropped noticeably, and Luke's shoulders tensed in dreadful anticipation. The twins turned their backs to each other, both searching the inky blackness, listening to the silent whispers of foreboding._

_Fear fear fear fear fear fear fear_

_Luke heard Leia's choked gasp, and his heart froze as she noiselessly fell to the floor, her lifeless fingers brushing his foot._

_Fear…_

_Luke let out a cry of pure anguish and fell to his knees._

Gasping, Luke bolted upright in his bed, struggling to free himself of the sheets that entangled him. He ran his hand across his brow and up into his hair in an attempt to wipe away the cold sweat.

Glancing at the window, he could see through the half-dimmed shades that Coruscant's sun was about to rise. He threw on a gray tunic and palmed open the bedroom door, only to see a redhead, clad in a short white cottony nightdress, staring in concern at him from her room across the hall. Wordlessly, he walked down the hallway and out to the balcony off from the main room.

Luke breathed in and out deeply, thankful that Mara said nothing as she came up alongside him. Her wavy red hair did nothing but accentuate her beauty as she stared at him with a piercing gaze, waiting for him to speak.

After several long minutes, he felt strong enough to do so.

"Mara...why does fear have to be so _real?"_

She gave him a questioning look, but he didn't notice as he stared ahead at Coruscant's eternal skyline. His Force aura swirled with distress.

"Why does it have so much power, so much control, to render one helpless to stop it?"

Mara gently took his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. It was _her_ turn to be there for _him._

"What happened?" she asked gently. Luke breathed deeply again and turned to hug her against him, overcome with the need to hold her and never let go.

"I'm...not sure." Luke breathed in the scent of her hair. "All I know is there was fear. Powerful fear. And...death."

Listening to the steady beat of his heart, Mara closed her eyes, doing her best to send him love and calm.

"I - I don't know how. But it got Han and Leia."

"Oh Luke."

"I couldn't stop it."

"It was just a dream." Mara looked up at him, and he averted his gaze. She took his face between her hands. "Luke, look at me. Listen. It was just a dream...it doesn't mean anything."

"Was it 'just a dream'?" he said, and edge in his voice. "Was it really? Or was it a vision, like I've had before?"

He suddenly dropped his arms and pulled away from her, gripping the railing furiously and staring out over the city, which was growing brighter as the rising sun dissipated the fog. Luke watched, wishing his own misgivings and uneasiness would disappear just as quickly into nothingness.

Beside him, Mara stirred at his silence. Luke sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mara. I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just that...I don't know. I couldn't _do_ anything."

Mara turned and stared the same way Luke was, measuring her words.

"Dream or not, Luke, you don't always have to _do_ something." She rested her elbows on the railing and cupped her chin in her hands. "You're only human. And as big as your heart is, there's only so much you can do with your power."

She turned to him; compassion, a rare thing for many to see in Mara, shone in those emerald eyes.

"You're just one person. When you take every problem, every ill feeling, every issue, upon yourself, you're only weighing yourself down and taking away strength from what you could be doing about things truly in your control."

She inched closer and touched his arm gently. He looked at her hand, then took it in his own before hanging his head.

"But I have to be strong for everyone else. Especially those I love…"

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

Luke glanced at her.

"I should have figured you'd guess."

She smiled slightly, but didn't reply. Luke inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly, then looked at her.

"Yesterday, Leia told me something that, honestly, concerns me. She said the twins, two nights in a row, had nightmares that made them both very afraid. Jaina heard a voice about monsters, and Jacen said he felt sad during his dream."

Mara rubbed his back gently, and Luke leaned on the railing and massaged his temples.

"They've just recently started using the Force - I saw Jaina open the door yesterday. I hate that they're already plagued by nightmares."

"Luke, it doesn't mean anything," Mara reminded him. "They could very well be having bad dreams like all kids do."

He cast a sidelong glance at her.

"Don't tell me you believe that."

Mara clamped down on her doubts, covering it with feelings of reassurance.

"It'll be okay, Luke. Everything will explain itself, I'm sure. The Force always reveals what it needs to."

"I wish I had your confidence." He wrapped his arms around her as the sun peeked over a tall building, casting orange and pink streaks across the sky. "I really do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seemingly oblivious to the world, Kyp Durron hurried down the halls of the old Temple to his quarters. He kept his hood up and head down, hoping to avoid contact with anyone else until he had rested. It had been a long three days.

Kyp felt Corran at the end of the hallway behind him. He subtly picked up his pace, but Corran called out to him, and Kyp knew it would raise questions if he didn't acknowledge the man. He turned as Corran jogged up to him.

"Where have you been?" Horn asked without preamble. He stopped when he caught sight of Kyp's face. "Force, you look terrible. Almost like a rancor stepped on you."

Kyp rolled his eyes, then turned to continue on his way, but Corran's hand shot out and grasped his shoulder.

"Well? Where _have_ you been? You've been AWOL since Master Skywalker left."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kyp shrugged Corran off and began walking. Corran ran around in front of the boy and walked backwards in front of Kyp, not ready to let this conversation end.

"Master Skywalker wanted to see you before he left…"

"I know."

"He wanted to put you in charge of the Academy while he was gone."

"Yes, I _know_." Kyp stopped walking and crossed his arms.

Corran looked at him curiously and spread his arms out, gesturing with a shrug for Kyp to continue.

He sighed. "I didn't think I was ready."

"Master Skywalker thought so."

"Okay, let me amend that - I didn't feel comfortable with it. Not yet."

Corran raised an eyebrow.

"So you ran off and hid to shirk that responsibility? Why didn't you come out and tell him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Horn." Kyp's eyes flashed, and Corran took a minuscule step backwards.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my quarters."

Kyp pushed past Corran, leaving him very confused and irritated.

"I need to keep an eye on that kid," he muttered.

"You and I both."

Corran jumped in surprise and whirled around to see Kyle Katarn leaning against the wall, smiling. Katarn clacked his tongue in humored rebuke.

"You know what Master Skywalker would say about your focus…"

"Yeah, spare me the lecture." Corran waved an arm, then looked down the corridor Kyp had retreated through.

"I agree he's acting strange, but -"

"Don't say it. You're going to use his age as an excuse."

Kyle inclined his head, then turned to walk toward the main part of the temple, motioning for Corran to follow.

"Well it's true. The kid's fifteen."

Corran rolled his eyes.

"Though I do agree he needs to be watched," Kyle added quickly.

"Darn right." Corran snuck a glance behind him, then followed Katarn outside.

* * *

><p>Though Mara had went back to bed after their conversation on the balcony, Luke had stayed to do some meditating - both for his dream and the kids' nightmares.<p>

He had been at it for almost three hours when he heard the kids in their bedroom...and from the sounds of things, they were either fighting or breaking something.

He got up and went to their room, pausing long enough outside the door to hear Jaina shriek at her brother.

"What's going on in here?" he asked mildly as he stepped in the room. Jacen was sitting on his bed and a very angry-looking Jaina was staring him down.

"Uncle Luke!" Jaina ran over to him. "Yacen took Kettch!"

"No I dinin't!" Jacen exclaimed. "You lost it!"

Jaina looked up at Luke, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"He's a liar," she said. Luke knelt down so that he was eye level with her.

"Jaina, you should never call someone a liar unless you know for sure they are," he said. "Now, who is Kettch?"

"My stuffed Ewok," she said, sighing. "Brown with a tan fur."

"Did you look for him?"

"_Her!_ Kettch is a girl!"

"Well, did you look for _her?"_

"Yes!" Jaina threw her arms up in over-exaggerated irritation. "It's not here anywhere."

"Well let's look again," Luke said, then straightened. Jaina followed him over to her bed and climbed on after he threw back the covers.

"Not here," she said, lifting up the pillow. "An' not here," she continued as the stuck her arm between the bed and the wall.

"Not here," came Jacen's voice, muffled, as he rummaged through the closet. He threw clothes and other various toys over his shoulder, scattering them across the room.

"Jacen, don't make a mess." Luke was leaning across Jaina's bed, his arm between the bed and the wall, double-checking the space where the stuffed toy could have easily fallen. Jaina smiled at her uncle's current position and launched herself on his back. He let out a surprised huff as he landed on top of her.

"Jaina, don't -"

She started bouncing up and down on top of him, stuffed Ewok forgotten.

"Whee! Yacen, come play with Uncle Luke too!"

"Oh, no…"

Jacen jumped up and climbed on his sister's bed, then grabbed her pillow and began pounding on Luke.

"Hey now, this isn't fair!" Luke grinned and grabbed Jacen's leg with his free arm, then managed to pull himself out of the space to tickle the boy.

"Uncle Luke, ticklin' is against the rules!" Jaina yelled, continuing to bounce on him.

"Since when?" Luke rolled over and she landed on his stomach, then shrieked in surprise as he began tickling her as well.

"Having fun?"

The threesome stopped and looked to the voice - Han was leaning against the doorframe with his trademark grin. Mara was visible in the hallway behind him, giggling.

"More than you know." Luke sat up and held Jacen away from him, but he couldn't hold back a silly smile.

"Now that we're all awake, why don't we go make breakfast?" Han shot Luke a look, but smiled. Jacen and Jaina jumped off the bed.

"Toast! Toast!" Jacen yelled. "Daddy, make the toast!"

"I get to break the egg!" Jaina said to her bother as they raced out to the kitchen.

Mara arched an eyebrow at Han.

"Iktotch toast? Really?" she said, amused. He threw her a glare that didn't have much force behind it.

"Hey, they eat it…"

* * *

><p>"Thanks, sweetheart."<p>

Leia accepted the plate and mug that Han offered before he plopped down on the couch next to her. He took a large bite and washed it down with caf.

"Love this stuff," he said with a smile. Chewbacca whuffled his agreement.

Mara, on a chair, was examining the toast on her plate.

"You're sure this is safe to eat, Solo?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Really, Jade. No, I slipped a little something into yours."

She rolled her eyes, then gave in and took a tiny bite.

"Not too bad," she said good-naturedly. "A little burnt, but…"

Mara's expression suddenly changed to one of confusion and surprise, and she jumped up and ran to the 'fresher.

"Very funny, Jade!" Han called after her with a laugh.

Luke looked down into his mug of dark caf, willing himself to stay seated and not run after Mara to the 'fresher. Force, he should be in there, holding back her hair and soothing her…

A few minutes of quiet passed as everyone continued their breakfast in silence. Even the twins were quiet when they left the table to run and play. Finally, Chewie reached over and turned on the HoloNet to a news channel.

Mara returned to the main room, looking somewhat embarrassed as she sat back down.

"Are you all right?" Leia asked her. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay," Mara replied. "I've just had a lot of rich food lately. I guess I've had too much."

Han laughed. "Too much? You, the one with the insatiable sweet tooth?"

Leia elbowed him hard in the side, earning her a hazel-eyed glare, which she ignored.

"I said _rich_, not _sweet_." Mara smiled.

Chewie growled, and everyone turned their attention to the holo as "Breaking News" flashed across the screen. A female reporter's voice could be heard as the Senate Building appeared, traffic and beings swarming about it. Everyone in the main room leaned in as Han turned up the volume.

"...Late yesterday afternoon, Coruscant's Government Center was surprised with the appearance of one we never imagined we'd see again."

The footage panned to a mass of beings surrounding the steps of the Senate Building. The cameraman was obviously struggling to get a clear shot of whoever was causing such a ruckus.

"He arrived on planet and immediately demanded an audience, stating, quote, 'It's time to begin the campaign'."

"Who the heck is it?" Han exclaimed, fingers entwined in his hair.

The camera zoomed in closer to the figure, finally giving everyone a clear view. Leia and Mara gasped sharply, Chewie moaned, Han shot up with clenched fists, and Luke jumped, spilling hot caf on his lap. But their eyes were glued to the imposing figure, who was standing tall, dressed in fine military fatigues, his red eyes calculating as they swept across the enormous crowd.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," Luke whispered hoarsely.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Attention everyone: StarWarrior72 is an incredible friend and beta. I also love everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and adding this story to their alerts. Those emails make my day. :) When you're done, why don't you send a smile by reviewing? :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

"Why is he on Coruscant?" Leia asked, her voice trembling.

"How the hell is he alive is a better question!" Han exclaimed angrily.

Luke waved his hand and made a shushing sound, still staring at the HoloNet.

"...And here is a clip from his speech upon his arrival."

The view switched to Thrawn standing behind a makeshift podium on the stairs of the Senate Building. Surrounding him were different beings, mostly human, also dressed in uniform.

"Gentlebeings," the blue-skinned Chiss began, his smooth voice beckoning for attention, "you may be wondering where I have been the past three years. As you may be aware of, three years ago, an assassination attempt was made on me by the Noghri during peaceful negotiations. Upon my presumed death, I found solace at a haven in the Outer Rim during my recovery."

Han's jaw dropped, and he sat back on the couch heavily.

"Hush," Leia hissed.

Thrawn continued, "We have had peace all throughout our expansive galaxy during this time, but while I was still gaining my strength, I heard whispers of a rising threat.

"Not trusting rumors implicitly, I took it upon myself to investigate further. I am afraid that these threats are very real, and very dangerous to our galaxy's security."

There were gasps and murmurs throughout the audience; Thrawn lifted his hand for silence.

"We will soon enter the race that is for the position of Chief of State," Thrawn said. "I am here to tell you of my official running. My campaign begins here, today. We currently need a strong, capable leader, one who is well fit and able to resist the coming threat. An attack by them is inevitable; all we can do is prepare ourselves. I have been researching this threat and their ways for the last three years. Who is better than I to lead our galaxy and bring us through this, resulting in strength and peace?"

As cheers erupted through the crowd, Han stood again and slapped the holo transmitter off.

"Disgusting," he said under his breath. "So cocky and sick - you can see right through him!"

Leia pressed her forehead into her hands and Mara rubbed her temples. Luke stood and began pacing.

"This just can't be possible," he said. "He was killed by his bodyguard - Rukh - wasn't he?"

Leia looked up slightly and nodded weakly.

"If he's elected Chief of State, we could very well end up with another Palpatine on our hands," Mara said wearily. "He's not sadistic and dark like the Emperor was, but the totalitarianism would be there, no doubt. He knows what he's doing, and he would be able to gain control quickly. He's a military genius and has never been involved in politics, but his mind...it's incredible what he can do. I wouldn't put any of it past him."

Leia shook her head in disbelief, still looking rather pale.

"We can't have that," she whispered. "Not after everything we've been through."

"What can we we do?" Han said, frustratedly running a hand through his hair. "Killing him doesn't seem to work very well."

Luke stopped pacing and turned to Leia.

"You have to run," he said to her.

She looked surprised. "What?"

"You have to run!" he repeated. "You need to run for Chief of State."

"Luke, I can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" He sat down next to her on the couch. "You helped lead the Rebellion for over four years, and after the Alliance began establishing the new government, you've been alongside Mon and Madine the entire time. I think you're the only one who will be able to compete with Thrawn. You're well known and respected."

"But I can't," Leia repeated. Her eyes were wide again. Luke placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes, you can. You're a natural leader. You've faced opposition before - and if these threats Thrawn claims are real do come around, you have the right allies."

Leia looked as if she were fighting back tears. Mara glanced at Luke, who was gently stroking her arm. Leia breathed deeply, dried her palms on her pants, and looked at Luke.

"I can't do it alone," she said finally.

"You won't have to. The Jedi will back you up." He looked at Mara, who nodded in agreement. "Mon Mothma and Madine will, as well as the rest of the Alliance. And that's just a start."

Mara finally spoke.

"Leia, I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured into this, but think of what could happen if you don't," she said, also finding a seat on the couch. She, Luke, and Han surrounded Leia, gently showing their support.

Leia was silent for a few moments, and from the look in her eyes, she was thinking deeply.

"You'll come when I make the announcement?" She said this to Luke and Mara.

"Of course - and any other time you need us."

The room was silent for several minutes as they gave time for Leia to mull everything over. Han noticed two pairs of concerned brown eyes peeking into the room from the hallway. Wordlessly, he opened his arms to them and they rushed over. He sat Jacen and Jaina on his lap, and the three of them turned to Leia.

"It's for family, sweetheart," Han said. "You're saving this freedom for them."

Leia looked from him to the twins, who wore matching expressions much too old for their small faces. She tenderly touched Jaina's soft cheek and ran her fingers through Jacen's disarranged brown hair.

"All right," she managed in a choked voice. "But only after Anakin comes."

"Of course," Luke replied. "That will the you plenty of time to plan."

Leia nodded, then smiled.

"You're right," she said, a small light in her eyes now. "I have to do this, though it won't be easy."

Mara flashed a grin not unlike Han's.

"Is anything ever easy for us?" she asked wryly.

Jacen smiled at the lifted atmosphere and answered Mara,

"Nope. We're Solos."

The laughter that followed lasted for several minutes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning and into the afternoon was spent in the main room, the four of them brainstorming and preparing for Leia's new campaign. They had made calls to Mon Mothma and Crix Madine, who both agreed that it was necessary for Leia to run for office. Mon fully pledged her support and what funds she could, and though he was a bit hesitant at first, Madine did as well. They both made plans to meet with Leia in the near future.<p>

Soon, datapads and stacks of flimsis were scattered all over the couches and tables as Han, Leia, Luke, and Mara made notes, began rallying support, and analyzed and outlined the coming months leading up to the election.

They had the HoloNet on the entire time and had to restrain Han more than once from blasting the screen in anger and frustration at Thrawn. The news had covered the big story of Thrawn's return from every angle. The Chiss himself didn't speak more of the so-called alien threat, but he did outline the reasons he would be well-equipped to lead against them, mentioning highlights of his military career.

"What a ruse," Mara said to no one in particular as she and Han straightened up the room. Luke had elected to make an early dinner, and Leia had been back and forth filing things away.

Han looked up, disgusted.

"You ain't lying, sister." He put on an affected voice, "Hey, I have an idea. Let's make a big return to the known galaxy just in time for Chief of State. To make 'em want me, I'll claim some aliens are gonna take over. But I'm the only one who can stop 'em, remember that."

From the office, Leia called out to Han and met him at the far end of the hallway. Mara continued to collect flimsi, quietly, trying to catch a bit of their muffled conversation.

Suddenly Han turned and almost ran to the door, and Leia followed quickly.

"Han, wait. It doesn't mean anything - it could be days before anything starts to happen."

"You wanna take that chance?" Han replied. Mara stood and walked over, and Luke appeared from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. Leia turned to face him, but Han ignored him and continued to talk to Leia.

"We need to go. You don't want him born in the doorway, do you?"

"What?" Luke and Mara exclaimed in unison.

Leia sighed.

"I've had _minor_ contractions throughout the day, and my water just broke," she explained calmly. Luke's eyes bulged, and Mara laughed at his expense.

"I'm getting the speeder and we're going to the medcenter right away," Han stated, then opened the door. "Mara, stay here with her. Luke, will you tell Chewie to get the kids ready?"

"Han, I'm fine." Leia reached out to grip his shoulder, then winced as a stronger contraction came over her. Mara and Luke reached out to steady her.

"Actually, Luke, you pull up." Han threw him the speeder keys. "Mara, help her lay down on the couch. I'll be right there...Chewie! Chewie, come here!"

Han ran down the hallway, scattering a few pieces of flimsi. Leia wanted to laugh, but she was in too much pain.

"You should have seen him last time," Leia said, catching her breath after it passed. Mara smiled.

Han emerged from the bedroom carrying two bags, and Chewie was trailing behind him with Jacen and Jaina in his arms, whiffling questions.

"Where we goin'?" Jaina asked to no one in particular.

"Is Luke up front yet?" Han asked, dropping the bags and rushing through to the kitchen. Mara pulled out her comlink.

"Luke, is the speeder ready?"

"_Yes. Need any help?"_

"No...I don't think so. We're coming now - ouch. Force, Leia."

Mara looked at Leia, who was squeezing her hand - not a death grip, but her fingers were crushed.

"Okay, Han, you're right...it's time," Leia called to him.

Jacen and Jaina exchanged an excited glance.

"Anakin!" Jacen said happily.

Han ran back to the main room and stuffed a whole container of ration bars into one of the bags, slung them both over his shoulder, and hurried over to the couch.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I think so." Leia stood with Han and Mara's help, and the whole entourage made their way to where Luke was waiting with the Solo's speeder. Once settled, Han dialed Leia's doctor.

"Yeah, Doc, we're on our way," he said into the comlink. "This kid doesn't want to wait."


End file.
